A Spy on Brentaal
by Movie Chic
Summary: Set one year after the first Death Star. Han and Leia make an unlikely team on a mission to Brentaal. With no back-up, will their plan work? UPDATED! Chapter 6! Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Star Wars characters or their situations

Leia sat at her desk staring at the reports. She had stopped really reading them, they were to depressing. The Alliance was running out of supplies, everything from credits to food. The empire was cracking down on the supporters of the Alliance.

She sighed and then looked around. Her room was pretty sparse. A cot sat off against on of the wall, the desk and chair were on the other side of the room, and the bathroom was on the left when you came into the room. Essentials but not luxuries.

She pushed the chair back and stood up. She worked long enough on the reports for today, a walk would be nice. The large command ship she was on had plenty of hallways but not much by way of scenery. They hadn't landed in almost a month and Leia was missing the grass and sunshine. A breath of fresh air would be much welcomed too, instead of the stale air on the ship.

After a brisk walk she made it to the front of the ship, the pilot wasn't one she knew very well, but she knew she would be welcomed into the cockpit. She knocked, and a low voice replied, "It's open." She slid the door open and stepped inside. The pilot turned around, "Welcome, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Lt. Seepal." She pushed the button to close the door. She walked closer to the window. The view of so many stars was breathtaking even though it wasn't a new sight. It made her forget about the dreams- nightmares she'd been having. Her mind would play back the scene of Alderaan being blown away. Over and over- she couldn't make it stop. She would wake up sweating and shaking, and not be able to fall back asleep.

"-beautiful." The leiutenant stated.

"What- pardon me?" she said not entirely sure of what he said.

"The view." He pointed.

"Indeed it is." She said quietly.

Suddenly a smaller ship, raced pass them and spun over the ship next to them. Leia recognized the smaller ship. It was the _Millennium Falcon. _Captain Solo was being a daredevil again. His cockiness irked her.

"Solo likes to keep life interesting." Lt. Seepal joked.

"Yes, he does." she agreed. " Are we planning on jumping into hyperspace anytime soon?"

"Not that I know of, Your Highness." he replied.

"Well, thank you for letting me impose on you for a second." she headed toward the door.

"Anytime!" She heard him call as the door shut.

She started walking toward Admiral Ackbar's office. He was going to hear about Captain Solo's reckless behavior. She was greeted by the Admiral's secretary, Luci Graeon.

"The admiral's in a meeting right now, but I think he'll be done in a minute if you want to wait." said Luci.

"Thanks. I'll wait-" but just as Leia was saying that, the door to the office opened.

"Leia!" exclaimed Mon Mothma, "Just the person I was coming to talk to. Come, we'll go to my office to discuss it."

"But I need to talk to the Admiral first-."

"Oh, I'm sure it can wait." Admiral Ackbar jumped in. "We can discuss your matter later."

"Very well." Leia conceded reluctantly

She followed Mon down the hallway. The small stature of the woman always made Leia chuckle inside because Mon carried herself with such dignity. Those who had trouble respecting her were blown out of the water by her I.Q. The woman was a genius and was very practical too. Leia enjoyed the close friendship they shared, as Mon was like a third mother to her. Mon had known Leia's real mother too, and whenever she had time she would share about her.

Mon greeted her secretary warmly then asked, "Is he here yet?"

"Yes, he's waiting in your office now." Thea replied.

"Who is it?" asked Leia as the door slid open.

The tall figure stood and turned around.

"You?!" Leia and Han cried at the same time.

"Yes, I've brought you both in here to discuss an important matter." Mon took a seat at her desk.

Han and Leia looked warily at each other then sat down on the chairs

Mon jumped right in. "As you know, we are running low on ammunition, and when the empire finds us again we need to be prepared. Have you ever been to the plant, Brentaal?" she asked.

"No." replied Han and Leia.

Mon continued, "It is a small tropical planet located in the Brentaal System. The planet is mostly covered by water with several large islands. It is there that they get nartium from the sea. Nartium is highly explosive in it's solid state. If it is melted and then pressurised it becomes uons-."

"The energy for blasters." finished Han.

"Exactly, but you can also mix it with hysium and make eols, the ammunition for our fighters."

"The science lesson is interesting, Mon, but what does it have to do with us?" asked Leia.

"Leia, Captain Solo, you will be going as a team to Brentaal to- secure a shipment of it."

"With her?" pointed Han.

"With him?" asked Leia desperately hoping she heard wrong.

"Yes, you will be going together. Most of our teams are already engaged, and this is top secret. I need someone I can trust implicitly. That shipment will be worth millions of credits- very tempting for someone to run off with. That's why I need you, Leia."

Leia nodded and Mon went on,"The largest company that retrieves it belongs to Yarin Foretni. He also owns several cantinas on the main island. Leia, you will be going in as a waitress. Hopefully you'll be able to learn when and where the shipment will take place. Han will be your pilot and outside contact. He should be able to get on a working crew without much trouble. The only thing is, you will have no back-up. The two of you are it."

"What about my co-pilot?" asked Han.

"Chewbacca? I'm sorry but that won't be possible. The Brendaalians have no great love for Wookies." General Mothma replied. "We can't afford any communications leak. If you make it back, good; but if you don't we won't be able to help. Understood?"

Han and Leia both nodded solemnly.

"One more thing, before you agree to this, Leia. In most respects you will be going in as a spy, and Brentaal is under Imperial jurisdiction- meaning that code 2021 applies."

"What's code 2021?" asked Han.

"Any and all spies found in plots against the empire, will be forced to reveal their knowledge, and then executed within 24 hours. " spouted Leia.

" 'Forced to reveal their knowledge'?" asked Han.

"Torture." muttered Leia and Mon.

"It's dangerous, Leia, and I want you to be sure before you jump into this." cautioned Mon.

Leia pondered this for a second. It was very possible she could be found out. She would never give up anything, even under torture, but it wasn't a pleasant thought.

Mon leaned forward on her desk, "So the question is- are you in?"

It's for the good of the Alliance, thought Leia, I can put up with Captain Solo.

Han and Leia glanced at each other.

"I'm in." they said simultaneously.

Mon stood and walked around her desk. "You'll have about a week of preparation. Thank you both for taking this assignment."

They shook hands and started to walk out the door.

"What did you want to discuss with Admiral Ackbar?" asked Mon.

Leia shot a glance at Han. He was watching her with a glint in his eye.

"Nothing. The-uh- problem has been...corrected." she fumbled.

Han laughed as he walked away.

A/N Well, this story kinda wrote itself. I was exactly sure where I was going with this, I'm still not. Hopefully you enjoyed it though! Next update soon. Promise!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Star Wars characters or their situations

Han sat at the controls a week later. Everything was going well so far. He and Leia had been outfitted and then sent off. Everyone except Mon, Admiral Ackbar, and Luke had no idea where they were headed.

Han glanced over at Leia, who was being remarkably quiet. In fact everything was quiet except for the gentle humming of the engines.

Leia looked different. She'd had her skin temporarily darkened to fit in with the natives. She wore a bright floral print dress.

It was strange not to have Chewbacca with him. In fact, it was kinda funny to have such as small person in the seat next to him. Her silence was unnerving though, at least Chewbacca would talk to him. This was going to be a long ride if she didn't talk.

He glance over at her again, but this time she caught him, "Yes?"

"Uh-um-I was just wondering why you were so quiet."

"I'm thinking." she replied.

"Oh." both were silent again.

"Why-?"

"Did-." They both had started talking.

"You first, Princess."

"Well- I was wondering why you've stuck with us for so long." she said.

"You'd rather I left?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"No! It's just...that I thought you had other places to go." she said.

"They can wait." He shrugged it off.

"Oh." she was silent, then nodded toward him, "Your turn, what were you saying?"

"Oh- thanks for not turning me for that stunt I pulled." He muttered.

"Your welcome." she hadn't expected thanks and it shocked her. "I don't think you would have gotten it that much trouble, but we couldn't have you grounded, could we?" she smiled.

"True." He gave her his cocky smile.

Again silence reigned, finally Leia asked, "Where are you from, Han?"

"Corellia." came a short reply.

"Did you like it there?"

"It wasn't a pleasant time."

Leia almost flinched at the sharpness of his answer, "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Han didn't answer.

Leia decided to try a different subject, "So you worked for Jabba the Hutt?"

"Yes." It wasn't long but at least it was an answer.

"What did you smuggle?" she asked.

"Spices, mostly."

"I thought Jabba dealt mostly in the slave trade."

"He does. I don't. " The answer came quickly and firmly.

"Why?"

Pause.

"I was a slave once." he said quietly.

Leia's eyes widened in surprise. She would have never guessed that. He was so sure of himself, so independent- nothing like the slaves she'd seen.

"If you don't want to talk about it I understand." Leia said.

Han was silent then said, "No, it's just that I've never really told anyone else besides Chewie. He's the only one I've trusted."

Leia suddenly realized how alone Han was. He hadn't said it, but she assumed his parents had died. To only have one friend would be a lonely existence. He definitely fit his name, Solo, not dependant on anyone or anything.

"How old were you?"

"Young, up until I was nineteen."

"Then what did you do?"

"Went here and there. Worked for the empire for a while."

Her mouth fell open, "You did?"

"Yup, and it's an experience I wouldn't like to repeat." he said forcefully.

Leia nodded.

"How 'bout you, Princess?" Han said, "What's your story?"

Leia paused not knowing where to begin. "I- I grew up on Alderaan."

"Pretty planet."

"You've been there?!"

"Once. It was spring I think. You have beautiful flowers." Han said thoughtfully.

"Yes, we did. We had a large garden full of them at my house. It was my favorite season." Leia smiled at the memory of it.

" Did you have any siblings?" asked Han.

"No. My parents were actually my foster parents. They had no children of their own."

"Are they still living?"

"No. They died- when the Death Star-' Leia stopped because her throat had grown to tight.

Han mentally kicked himself.

"I've sorry, Princess. Guess we both aren't very tactful."

"No we're not."

Han let her compose herself before he asked, "What are you planning on doing when- well, when all of this is over?"

"Most of the time I don't allow myself to think that far ahead." she admitted, "But I guess if we win this, I'll be helping set up a new republic."

"Makes sense." Han said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?" he said teasingly.

"What are you planning on doing?" she said seriously.

"I don't know. Probably whatever presents itself." he replied. "I'm flexible."

"Are you going to go back and work for Jabba?"

"No." the answer was firm. "I think I'm through with that business. I've just got to pay him back before some crazy bounty hunter shoots me in the back."

"You're not joking are you?"

"No, he's probably got people everywhere looking for me." Han said.

Both retreated into their own thoughts, processing the information they'd learned about each other.

Some time later, Leia was looking intently at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Where did you get the scar on your chin?"

"A bullwhip."

"Really?!" she questioned.

"Nope!" he laughed and after a minute Leia laughed too.

"Actually," Han continued, "It was a knife injury."

"I see."

Han looked at her and asked, "Have you ever done a mission like this?"

"No."

"You think you can handle it?"

"Yes." Uh-oh, He'd struck a nerve there.

"Just asking." Han backed off. "Princess, I know you and I get at each other some times and we probably will in the future, but how 'bout a truce?"

Leia thought it over, "Ok, truce."

They shook hands.

"But I'm in charge, Your Worship." Han said with a superior attitude

Leia reached over and punched his shoulder.

"Hey!" Han rubbed the spot, "Verbal threats only!"

The computer beeped, and Han straightened up. "We're coming into the Brentaal system."

He slowed down from hyper-speed.

"There she is." said Han.

"Wow, Mon wasn't kidding when she said it was tiny." Leia said peering at the bright blue planet.

"There's the main island, Honndura." Han pointed. "Are you ready for this, Princess?"

"Yes."

"We'll then, here goes nothing." Han said descending through the planet's atmosphere.

A/N. This chapter came along because I always wondered when Han and Leia found out stuff about each other. The two are alota like. I think that's why they rub each other the wrong way.

Oh and the line about the bullwhip won't make sense unless you've seen Indiana Jones The Last Crusade.

The plot thickens next chapter, so tune in! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Star Wars characters or their situations

A/N - Sorry it took so long! I've been busy getting ready for my birthday party. I love getting your reviews. They make my day!

**Chapter 3**

Leia stood outside the door to the cantina. She'd walked the distance from where they'd landed. Han had taken off again to find a hanger for the _Falcon _and to find a job on one of the crews.

Leia was uncomfortable almost frightened. She'd never done anything like this before, and she knew she had to act like she had. With determination, she straightened her shoulders, lifted her chin, and walked inside.

Inside it was dark, even with the bright sunshine outside. Leia waited for a moment for her eyes to adjust. A heavy smoke filled the room, and the smell of liquor was strong.

Leia sauntered up to the counter and asked the bartender, "Where's your boss?"

"Mr. Foretni ain't here right now." He eyed her suspiciously, "What do you want?"

"Looking for a job."

"That's Gougan's department."

"Gougan?"

"Mr. Gougan is the manager. Office is down that way." he pointed down a hallway.

"Thanks." Leia walked that way. She casually looked around the place. It was relatively empty. Mid-afternoon must be their down time, she thought.

At the end of the dimly lit hallway was a door. She knocked.

There was no answer. She knocked again.

"Yes!" an irritated voice yelled.

"Mr. Gougan?"

She heard loud footsteps and the door swung open. A tall dark haired man growled, "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for a job, Mr. Gougan, as a waitress."

"I don't need anymore waitresses." He began to shut the door, then he opened it again, "Can you sing?" he asked abruptly.

"Sing?"

"Ya, I need an entertainer. All the girls I have croak like frogs. So can you?"

"Yes, I can." Leia said confidently even though it had been a long time since she'd done any singing.

"Let's hear you." Gougan passed her and yelled at the man on the instrument. "Hank, play a number the lady knows so I can hear her."

Leia walked over to Hank. "What do you know?" he asked.

"Time and Again?" It was an old song. One of the few she remembered.

"You got it." Hank played a starting chord.

Leia started singing the words timidly, but measure by measure her confidence grew. At the end of the song, the was applause from the few people there. Mr. Gougan had an unreadable expression, but he said, "You got the job. You can waitress during the day and sing at night."

"What about pay?"

"Ten credits an hour."

"Done." they shook hands.

"You can start tonight. There are some dresses backstage you can use."

"Ok thanks. What time?"

"Be back at seven." Gougan walked away.

Leia walked back out into the warm sunshine. She was glad it had gone well. Now she just had to find a place to stay. A few blocks later she saw a sign for Kammi's Boarding house. An hour later she was settled in a small, but comfortable room. The rent was reasonable, and it was close to her job.

She still had an hour before she was report to work, and more than anything she wanted to call Han on the comlink, but that would have to wait till the appointed time that night.

She went for a walk instead. The inland was quite beautiful and modern. She stopped for a bite to eat, and then headed back to the cantina. The place was much fuller than before.

She waded through the people and found the door that lead backstage. She found dresses on a rack in the small dressing room. She tried on a dark blue evening dress. It was a it more revealing than she was used too, but it was much better that the waitress' outfits.

Hank was waiting for her and this time there were more instruments too.

"Honey, we'll have you sing the same song you sang this afternoon. Then we'll play a few songs. If your up to it, we can have you take favorites."

"Ok." Leia walked up on the stage. A spotlight turned on. The music began playing softly. Her voice rang out clear and strong.

When she ended, there was a thunderous applause. Several called for an encore, but Leia stepped down to let the musicians play.

She grabbed a glass of water from the counter and sat down near the stage. Customers kept coming in and out. The place was a buzz with talking and loud laughing.

A figure caught her attention as he came through the door. It was Han.

Leia was glad to see him, but also remember Mon's warning not to be seen together.

Hank motioned for her to go back up on stage.

"We have us a new singer here, and she'll take some favorites now." Hank spoke through the mike.

Someone yelled out the name of a love song. Hank looked expectantly at Leia. She nodded so they played the introduction.

Han sat at the back in a booth with a clear view of the stage. He would have never recognized Leia as the young princess she was, but she did look beautiful. The dark blue dress went with her dark hair. The sequins and beads flashed in the light. And her voice! She had a voice like an angel. Han was entranced watching her. He could tell she was nervous though, her hands shook when she held the mike.

A couple hours later, though it didn't seem that long, Leia was told she could leave. Gougan had given no complement to her, but said that he expected her at noon the next day.

Han waited for her to leave, and then got up. He walked several blocks away and buzzed her comlink.

"Han?"

"Are you in a safe place to talk?"

"Yes, I'm in the rooftop of the boarding house." she sat down on the railing.

"You found a place to stay?"

"Yes. Did you get the _Falcon _docked ok?"

"Yes, and the owner was payed quite generously- he won't talk." Han said confidently.

"Good. Did you find a work crew?"

"Yes. I'm bunking with them too."

"OK. I saw you tonight."

"I know. I wanted to see how you were doing. You looked nice tonight." Han couldn't believe he just said that.

"T-thank you." Leia was shocked.

"I'll call you tomorrow same time." Han suggested.

"Sounds good."

"Good night." Han said and then turned off his link.

"Good night." Leia whispered after her link turned off. She stared up at the star studded sky. She sighed and then headed to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Star Wars characters or their situations

Leia woke up early the next morning despite the late night she'd had. The sun would not permit her to sleep any longer. She had not slept well anyway. Her dreams again had been filled with scenes of Alderaan. The pictures in her head were so clear. It was like living it again. First, there were the pleasant dreams of growing up there, but always it would end with the explosion. It would wake her up screaming. Luckily, she'd been able to fall asleep again a few hours later.

She took a shower and ate breakfast. But still, she did not have to return to the cantina until noon. A walk sounded good. The beach was not far from her place. The sand there was white and fine, and the water was bluer than Chewie's eyes. Already the vendors had set up their stations along the walkway. She ignored their cries to buy their goods.

She thought over the night before. It had gone better than she'd hoped. No one suspected her to be anthing more than a working girl. She'd done some fast thinking the night before. Someone had asked for her name and she didn't want to use her own. The rest of the girls only used their first names so Leia was now Laurie. It had been the name of her nanny growing up.

Time passed quickly in such a beautiful place, and she headed to the cantina.

"Laurie!" Elinsa greeted her. Elinsa was one of the cooks preparing lunch. Many of the workers came here for their lunch break. Already the place was filled with costumers.

Mr. Gougan spotted her and yelled, "Get your apron on! You have the east corner!"

Leia hurried back to the kitchen and put her apron on. She found out what the specials were and went out to serve the costumers. The four tables she had were full and they seemed very impatient.

For the next two hours, she took orders, served drinks, cleaned up, and repeated it. By the time two-thirty had rolled around. The place was cleared out and they swept the floor.

"Break time!" explained Raquel sitting down happily. She, Laurie (Leia), Bekky, and Yori sat down on the dark brown lounge chairs.

"Another rush survived!" said Bekky. They all laughed. Their attention turned to the new girl. She hadn't said much to them.

"Where are you from, Laurie?" asked Yori.

"The other island, Zakerm." Leia replied.

"Why did you come here?" asked Raquel.

"Change of scenery." explained Leia.

"They all pretty much look the same." giggled Bekky.

"This one is bigger."

Their conversation turned to other topics. Leia was relived. It was not easy to make up and then remember a fictional life story.

Hank came in an hour later to practice with Leia. After practising four songs, he seemed pleased with the results. He asked if she would be willing to take favorites again. It had been nerve racking the night before, but she agreed to do it again.

At five o'clock the supper rush began. Leia served for the first part and then when it slowed down some, Bekky took her tables. Leia went back and changed into a dark red dress. The one who owned the dresses before her was luckily the same size. Leia walked out on the stage. There was applause, some cheering, and some whistling. Leia started in on her first number. It was slow and soft and she was afraid she might have put everyone to sleep. When she ended, however, a thunderous applause followed. Leia bowed then started in on the next one.

Leia sang all her songs, and took a number of favorites before they called it quits. She kept an I eye out for Han, but she didn't see him.

At midnight, she made it back to her room, grabbed her com-link, and went to the roof. She buzzed Han.

"Leia?" he asked.

"It's me."

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. I'm just tired." she explained.

"How's your end of things?" He asked

"Good. Everyone believes I'm who I say I am."

"That's good."

"How was your work?"

"Ok." He paused, "Leia, Mon wasn't kidding when she said this stuff was dangerous."

"What happened?" she asked, concerned.

"Leia, I saw two guys blown away today just by dropping a fist-full of it."

"Hm. Sounds like your job is more dangerous than mine."

"Not likely." Han continued, "From the talk I've heard around, the last shipment wasn't to long ago."

"So we're in for a long wait." Leia stated.

"Yup. I'll call tomorrow same time. Take care of yourself."

The static on the other end silenced. Leia wearily got up and headed to bed. She hoped that no nightmares would interrupt her sleep.

**One week later**

Leia was now used to her schedule, and she was getting used to the long hours too. She'd made acquaintances among the staff and the costumers.

Her singing had improved immesly, and she enjoyed it. Han came only twice to watch her.

The other girls had become friends, and they were very kind, but they were very naive. The empire, the republic, the alliance- these were all only words to them. As long as it didn't affect them or their jobs, they were happy. Leia found herself missing her rebel friends.

That afternoon, Mr. Gougan approached her, "Mr. Foretni is returning from a business trip. His office is upstairs. Go clean it." he stated in his usual gruff manner. He handed her the key.

Leia couldn't believe the opportunity that had just fallen in her lap. She got the supplies and walked up the stairs. She unlocked the door and stepped in. The office was neatly furnished- Mr. Foretni had good taste. She left the door part way open so she could hear what was going on downstairs.

She walked around to his large desk. It was covered in papers. She didn't have time to read them all, so she just glanced at them and stacked them in a pile.

Ah! There was something. A copy of a bill sent to the empire's ammunition office at Corsucant. It was for a shipment sent two weeks before. Unfortunately, it didn't state the date of the next shipment.

Suddenly, her neat stack of papers slid off onto the floor. She bent down to pick them up.

As she did, she stopped. Her heart began racing. Someone was walking up the stairs quickly, and the bill was still in her hand!

A/N Yes, I had to stop it right there. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Star Wars characters or their situations.

The door flung open. Leia looked up from her crouched position on the floor. The man who entered was young, late twenties, and he had a dark kind of handsomeness.

"I'm so sorry, sir. One minute they were on the table, and the next-" She rambled on, pulling the papers back into a pile. The bill was safely hidden underneath.

The man appeared frustrated. "Look it's ok. Just put them back on the table."

"Gougan asked me to come up and clean." Leia explained her presence.

The man peered at her, "You are new, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"I didn't think Gougan needed anymore waitresses." Foretni muttered.

"Actually, sir, I'm a singer."

His eyebrows went up, and he sat down in his large leather chair, "Singer, hmm? Bought time we got some class in this place." he paused, "What's your name?"

"Laurie, sir."

"You can cut it with the 'sir' stuff." he gave her an appraising look, "You can call me, Yarin."

"I must be getting down stairs." Leia said backing out. His gaze unerved her.

"Looking forward to hearing you tonight!" he called as she closed the door.

Leia hurried down the stairs. Bekky and Raquel were around the corner, talking excitedly.

"-good to have her back!" Leia caught the end of the conversation.

"Who's back?" Leia asked.

"Our other friend who works here. You've been taking her place while she was gone." Bekky explained, but she was quick to add, "Don't worry though. You'll still have your job. Gougan likes your singing."

"That's a relief!" Leia said. "When will I met her?"

Bekky spoke up, "She'll be here tonight."

Leia nodded. More costumers came in, and the girls hurried away to serve them.

Leia gave a sigh of relief. Her job here was important. If this girl was taking back her waitress duties, Leia would have time to do more snooping.

That night Leia didn't see the new girl come in. She was back in the dressing room during supper. Gougan had discussed her new job responsibilities earlier that afternoon. She would be singing for the most part, and only waitress when one of the girls was gone or late.

When she entered the stage that night, she was nearly blinded by the new spotlight. It made it impossible to see anything past the stage. The music began and she was lost in the song. At the end of the night, she went back into her dressing room to change back into her regular clothes.

A figure was in the room. The girl was bent over the dresser. Leia could see the back of her head. Her crown of hair was a burnished gold. Leia hadn't seen red hair that color in a long time. In fact, most of her school chum's hair had been that color. Leia had always stuck out with her dark hair.

"What are you doing in here?" Leia asked.

The girl turned around. The world stopped. Leia couldn't breathe. This had to be a ghost. There was no way that this was-

"Saria? Saria Logar?" Leia whispered.

The girl stared at her, then her eyes widened. "Leia?"

Too late Leia realized she had blown her cover.

"Leia!" Saria yelled and pulled her friend into a hug.

"Saria, what in a gundark's name are you doing here?" Leia asked. She sobered, "I thought you had been killed on Alderaan."

Saria's eyes darkened with grief, "I came here on a trip with my uncle. He got mugged one night walking back to our rooms. He died a few days later."

"I'm so sorry, Saria." whispered Leia.

Saria smiled bitterly, "I didn't have much more than the clothes I brought with me, so I got a job here. I was all set on getting a ride home with the money I'd earned when I heard about Alderaan." Her voice cracked. "I didn't have any reason to leave then."

Leia just hugged her. "I'm just so glad to see you."

Saria looked at her strangely, "What are you doing here, Leia?"

Leia paused. It wasn't that she didn't trust Saria. She just didn't want her be an accomplice.

"Just looking for a job."

Saria gave her a look of disbelief, "You expect me to believe that a princess, ex-senator, a leader of the rebellion is working in a cantina? I may not be as smart as you, Leia, but I can smell when some thing's up."

"I can't tell you why I'm here." Leia said.

Saria was silent, staring at the floor, then she looked up. "OK, Leia, I guess I'll have to be satisfied with that for now."

Just then Gougan called for Saria. Leia opened the door for her friend to go out. "Saria, one more thing. Here I go by the name, Laurie."

Saria nodded and smiled, "I'll try to remember." She disappeared down the hallway.

Leia sank into the velvet chair in front on the dresser. It seemed too impossible- maybe she'd just dreamed that whole scene up. But she knew she hadn't. A growing dread built up inside her. She'd blown her cover, Mon would kill her if Han didn't first.

Han. She needed to get back to she could call him. Wearily, she got up from the chair and changed.

When she got home, she set her stuff down on her bed and grabbed the com-link. Once on the roof-top, she pushed the call button.

"Been waiting for you." the answer came.

"Sorry, I got held up." she added, "I have good news that is also bad news."

"How's that?"

"I found a bill of sale in Foretni's office. That's the good news. The last shipment was a little over a week ago-."

"Which means we still have to wait three more weeks." he finished for her.

"Yes. How's your work going?"she asked.

"Good. We haven't had anymore accidents. I picked up some information too. This operation has three warehouses. The shipment that's ready to go is stored in one of them overnight before they ship it out."

"Where is it before that?"

"The factory. I guess they clean it and purify it first."

"So we only have one shot to get it when it's in the warehouse." she stated grimly.

"Yup. Nothing like a little pressure."

"Han- I- I kinda broke my cover." she confessed.

"What?!"

"It's hard to explain. A girl came back to work today, and she turned out to be a friend of mine, Saria Logar."

"Do you trust her?" the question was gruff.

"Yes. I do. She was one of my best friends on Alderaan. She was one of my main supporters when I was a senator. She didn't support the rebellion though."

"Leia!" Han scolded.

"Just a second, I'll explain. She didn't think the rebellion could win, and that it would make the empire come down even harder on us. She's a good friend, really, and I didn't tell her what we're doing here." Leia sent up a prayer that Han would believe her and get off her back.

"Ok. That's your judgment call." Han's tone was cautioning.

"Thanks. I'm really tired. Call you tomorrow." Leia turned off the link.

She stared up into the sky. It was cloudy, and there were no stars. It would be easy to believe that this is all that exists, she thought. That there was no such things as the empire, the rebellion. Then she laughed, she saw the troops every day-of course there was an empire.

Leia knew she needed to get some sleep, but after her meeting with Saria- she knew it would bring up dreams of Alderaan again.

A/N Thanks for the reviews! You guys are great! Next update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Star Wars characters or their situations.

As Leia had predicted, she did dreamed of Alderaan, but this time they were pleasant dreams instead of torturous ones.

She arrived at the cantina much earlier than needed hoping she would be able to talk to Saria again. The only ones there were Gougan and the cooks in the back.

Hank would be here in an hour to practice with her. Leia watched Gougan go into his office and decided to snoop around in Foretni's office.

She tiptoed up the stairs, but to her, her steps echoed loudly. She reached for the door handle, and pulled. The door was locked. Idiot! The Leia thought to herself, of course it's locked, last time you had a key!

Key. Gougan and Foretni were the only ones who had a pair. Some how she had to get one.

She walked quietly back down the stairs. She started to turn the corner, then stopped. She pressed herself up against the wall and watch as Gougan passed. He walked into the kitchen without even noticing her. With a sigh of relief, she hurried down the hallway to his office. Inside it was much drabber than Foretni's office. Gougan's was practical, Foretni's was beautiful.

She walked over to the large desk and started rummaging through the drawers. Nothing. Then she remembered a trick her father had used. She pulled each drawer out as far as it could go. Ah ha! In the third drawer down, an extra space appeared. Her father had had the same thing in his first drawer. He would hide candy there, and Leia had snuck some when she could. This space, however, was filled with things that had just been thrown in there. She pushed back papers. On the very back wall of the drawer was a nail with a key dangling from it.

Leia snatched it, and tried to arrange the stuff the way it had been. After softly closing all the drawers, she walked over to the door. She peeked out. Gougan was headed down the hallway.

GRRR. Leia thought. She only had two choices. Hide or bluff her way out. She didn't think bluffing would work with him, so she headed over to the window. She opened it, slid through, and set herself down on the ground in the alley behind the cantina.

Gougan opened the door to his office. He glanced around and then took a seat behind his desk.

Leia sighed with relief. She tucked the key deep into her pocket, then he walked down the alley way, avoiding the trash and rats.

After she reentered the cantina, Hank was setting up his equipment.

"Ah, Laurie! Glad you're here early, we can have more time to practice." He said happily.

Leia smiled at him. She enjoyed his exuberance in whatever he did. When he started laughing, his big belly would shake. His hair and beard were wild, never staying put. Despite his comical appearance, Leia admired the musician's ability.

"Ready when you are, Hank."

They went through numbers until the lunch crowd started coming in. Gougan walked up to them, "Laurie, you're going to fill in for Yori. She's sick today." Without waiting for a response, he walked away.

Leia went back to get her apron. Saria was tying hers and she greeted Leia.

"How are you, Le- I mean, Laurie?" she smiled at her mistake.

"Fine, just don't do that when other people are listening." Leia scolded her somewhat teasingly.

Saria nodded and hurried out the door.

The next two hours went by quickly. During the break that afternoon, Leia went and had the key duplicated. Then, she waited for her opportunity to put the original back in Gougan's office.

Yori came back for supper, and Leia was headed to the kitchen to get supper when Foretni halted her.

"I would be pleased if you would join me for dinner at my table." He smiled.

Leia would have rather eaten in the kitchen, but she had to make the most of the opportunities.

"I would be honored, but I'm afraid I won't be able to stay to long before I sing."

"You may leave when you need to." He said. He put his hand on her elbow and guided her to the VIP table reserved only for Foretni and his guests.

Leia sat down after her pulled out her chair for her. He sat down on the opposite side.

Tray after tray of delicious food was brought to the table. Even the plates they used were beautiful.

"You set a wonderful table, Mr. Foretni." Leia complimented him.

"It's Yarin, and thank you. I enjoy fine things. That includes fine dinner partners." He smiled at her.

Leia said nothing.

"You know, Laurie, after watching you sing last night, you are really to refined to be working here in a cantina. You carry yourself like a princess." He reached over and grabbed her hand, stroking the back of it, "You should be treated like one."

Leia did everything she could to keep from gagging. Casually she removed her hand from his grasp. "I'm afraid it's time for me to sing."

She pushed her chair back and stood. He stood as well.

"I hope you will join me more often for dinner." He said.

"We shall see." was her only response.

Leia was glad just to get out of his sight. She went back and washed her hand three times. She changed into her new dress she'd bought. It was dark green, and flattered her very well.

After her singing that night, she headed home. The road she usually took was blocked by an accident, so she took the other road.

It's was very dark, and Leia couldn't help feeling a little uneasy. As she passed an alley, someone roughly grabbed onto her and pulled her in.

The man pressed her up against the wall of the buildling. There were three of them. Late twenties, gang members most likely, she thought.

She fought against the hold the one had on her. One hand he held over her mouth, the other imprisoned her arms. Leia squirmed trying to break loose.

"Look, Rigo, we got us a feisty one." the man holding her said.

"Good, Waz, I like one with spirit." Rigo laughed back.

The man holding her was so close, his breath was foul and hot. "You going to be a good girl?" he asked her.

Leia nodded, and the man removed his hand.

"HELP!!" Leia screamed as loud as she could.

The man back handed her. Her head snapped back and she could taste the coppery blood in her mouth.

"That's the way it's going to be, girlie, huh?" the man laughed and slapped her again.

Leia managed to break free from his rain of blows, and started running. But the third man tripped her, and kicked her in the side.

Leia gasped from pain. Her vision was blacking out. Suddenly, blaster shoots rang out. Rigo collapsed onto the ground. The other two fled down the alley.

Someone dropped down next to her, and turned her toward them.

Han! Leia sighed with relief.

"Are you ok?" he asked. The question was serious.

"Yes." she gasped. "They just beat me." She tried to get up.

"No, stay there for a second. Till we're sure you're alright." Han commanded.

Leia wearily agreed and closed her eyes while her head rested in his lap. She felt so safe in his arms. The pain melted away.

A few minutes later she asked, "What were you doing here anyway?"

"I live down the block. I was waiting for your call."

"I had to take the longer way home." she explained.

"I would say it would be safer not to come this way again." He said. His hand brushed the hair out of her face.

"I learned my lesson." she said.

"What hurts?" Han asked.

"My lip and my side." Leia replied.

Han pressed on her side. "Does that hurt?"

"It did before you started pressing it." she growled.

"It don't think any-thing's broken. But you're going to have some bruise tomorrow."

"My face too." She groaned.

"Let's see if you can stand up." Han gently helped her to her feet.

Leia was a bit shaky, but she could walk fine.

"I'm sorry about this Leia." Han said.

"It's not your fault. I was the one who was stupid to come this way alone."

"I'll walk you to the end of this street. I wish I could walk you all the way back, but we should be seen together." Han explained.

"I know." Leia started walking and Han supported her.

At the end of the street, she stopped. On her tiptoes, she placed a kiss on his cheek. "That's a thank you."

"Your welcome." He replied.

She started walking again, but a few steps later she looked back. Han was still watching her. She smiled even though it hurt. She was rewarded with his sideways grin.

A/N I hope the last part wasn't to fluffy. I tried hard to make it believable.

Thanks, Skywalkersmom, for the reviews every chapter!


End file.
